Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing uninterruptible power, and more particularly, to methods and systems used to configure outlets on a power device, such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS).
Discussion
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is a type of power supply used to power and protect an electrical load that is sensitive to fluctuations in, or the absence of, electrical power. A load can be any device connected to the UPS, such as computing devices, networking devices, and any other electronic devices. The UPS can be connected between the load and a source of electrical power, such as a main power source or other commercially provided electric power. The UPS uses commercially supplied AC power to charge a DC battery and provide the AC power to load. Upon outages of power, the load draws its AC power from the DC battery through a DC to AC inverter. UPS devices are commonly connected to loads, to protect the loads from power fluctuations, and to provide the user with backup power should the primary power source be lost, and to enable the user to “gracefully” shut down any applications that are running, as the backup power is depleted.
Various processes and software applications, such as UPS management systems available from American Power Conversion (APC) Corporation by Schneider Electric of West Kingston, R.I., have been developed to aid users in configuring and managing UPS devices. Thus, conventional tool sets provide users with a standardized and predictable UPS management methodology.